Ike (SSBGA)
This page is for Ike in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Ike is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as the second unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 80 Vs. Matches. *Clear Classic Mode with Marth on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Ike to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only). Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Ike, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Ike is the son of Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and takes leadership when his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most part of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia. Ike is rather naive in the beginning of the game, but grows into a brave character later on. He has little memory of his life in Gallia as a young child, and prior to joining the Greil Mercenaries, shows that he does not know what Laguz are. He is a kind and brave character, and is very protective of his friends and family. His motivation is to avenge his father's death, but he seeks no reward in aiding Crimea's liberation and helping Elincia to claim the throne as queen, except for the usual payment as being a mercenary. Attributes Ike is a moderately heavy character with very slow, but very powerful attacks. Ike is considered a slow character in the game due to his slow attacks and slow ground and air speed. Most of his attacks though possess high damage, high knockback, and good range, giving Ike startling killing potential at low damages. Ike's Special Moves allow him to reflect physical attacks, recovery very easily, but slowly, and even do damage to himself. His aerial game is not very efficient due to his very slow recovery and fast falling speed. His Grabs and throws are very fast and very effective. One of Ike's major drawbacks are his lack of projectiles, slow Dash attack and he himself is a large target, making him easier to hit. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Punches with his left hand, then a step-forward kick, then an overhead swing of Ragnell, moving forward with each blow. 16% *Side Tilt - Slashes horizontally. 15% *Up Tilt - Holds his sword out parallel to the ground and raises it to above his head by jumping. 12% *Down Tilt - Slashes along the ground. 14% *Dash Attack - Lunges forward with Rangell. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Overhead swing of his sword to the ground in front of him. Long ranged and very powerful, but very slow. 29% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Swings his sword from his feet, over his head, to behind him. 24% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Slashes toward the ground on either side. 18% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Picks himself up and slashes at an upwards angle. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swings his sword in an angled arc above him. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Performs a fast swing on both of his sides. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks on either side. 4% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Swings Ragnell in an arc around his body. 9% *Forward Aerial - Performs an overhead swing with Ragnell down to below him. 13% *Back Aerial - Quickly swings Ragnell behind him. 14% *Up Aerial - Spins Ragnell in a helicopter motion. 14% *Down Aerial - Thrusts Ragnell down under him. 16% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutts them. 3% *Forward Throw - Throws opponent forwards while kicking them. 6% *Back Throw - Throws the opponent backwards while kicking them. 6% *Up Throw - Throws Ragnell into the ground and uppercuts the target into the air with one hand. 6% *Down Throw - Throws the target down to the ground and stomps on them, sending them upward. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Swings Ragnell above his head then holds it out in front of him and growls while bringing it closer to himself as if charging it. *Side - Does his attacking stance from Radiant Dawn, saying "Prepare yourself!". *Down - Thrusts his sword into the ground in disgust, crosses his arms and says "Hmph." Idle Animations *Puts Ragnell to his shoulder. *Does a pose similar to his Up Taunt. Entrance Comes out of a Magic Warp. Wins *Performs an Aether. *Thrusts Ragnell into the ground, saying "You'll get no sympathy from me". *Swings Ragnell twice, saying "I fight for my friends". Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Fire Emblem Victory Theme Trivia *Along with King Dedede, Ike is the only Veteran fighter in the game who appears as an unlockable character who was a Starter Newcomer in Brawl due to not having any upcoming titles to promote. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse